gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
You Learn/You've Got a Friend
You Learn/You've Got a Friend (En Español: Aprendes / Tú Tienes Un Amigo), es una canción que sera presentada en el episodio Jagged Little Tapestry. La versión original pertenece a Carole King/Alanis Morissette. Se canta por Brittany, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Tina. Letra Rachel: Mmm, I recommend getting your heart Trampled on to anyone Yeah, mmm, I recommend walking around naked In your living room Yeah Santana (y Brittany): Close your eyes and think of me And soon I will be there To (brighten up even your darkest night) Rachel: Woah, yeah, yeah! Rachel con Todos: You live, you learn You love, you learn You cry, you learn You lose, (Santana: You just call) you learn Santana (Quinn y Tina): Out my name (Out my name) Quinn, Santana, y Tina: And you know wherever I am I'll come running Todos: You live, you learn Brittany (Todos): I'll come running (You live, you learn) Brittany y Quinn (Todos): To see you again (You love, you learn) Rachel con Todos: You cry, you learn You lose, you learn Kurt (Rachel con Todos) (You bleed, you learn) Winter, spring, summer or fall (You scream, you learn!) '''Santana: And I'll be there Kurt (Tina): All you have to do is call (You've got a friend) Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend Kurt y Rachel: When people can be so cold Quinn (con Todos): They'll hurt you, yes and desert you And take (your soul if you let them) Todos: If you let them Kurt: Oh, but don't you let them Rachel: Woah, yeah, yeah Rachel con Todos (Todos): You live, you learn (You just call out my name) You love, you learn You cry, you learn You lose, (Santana y Kurt: You just call) You learn Santana y Kurt (Todos): Out my name, (Just call) And you know wherever I am, (wherever I am) I'll come runnin' (You live, you learn) To see you again (You learn) Rachel con Todos: You cry, you learn You lose, you learn Kurt (Todos): Winter, spring, (You bleed, you fall) Summer or fall Rachel con Todos: You scream, you learn! Kurt (Todos): All you have to do is call (You just call) Santana, Kurt y Rachel con Todos (Todos): You live, you learn (You just call) You love, you learn (Out my name) You cry, you learn You lose, you learn (You just call) You bleed, you learn (Out my name) You scream, you learn You grieve, you learn (You've got a friend) You choke, you learn (You've got a friend) You laugh, you learn (You've got a friend) You choose, you learn Kurt: Oh yes I will (You've got a friend) Santana y Rachel: You learn! Kurt: Oh yes I will Tina: You've got a friend Rachel (Kurt y Tina): It's good to know (Ain't it good to know) You've got a friend (You've got a friend) It's good to know Kurt y Rachel: You've got a friend Curiosidades *Ultimo mash-up de la serie *Es la ultima canción de Quinn en la serie *Es la ultima vez que Tina obtiene un solo en una canción grupal Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones del episodio Jagged Little Tapestry